


Bunch of Kylo Ren imagines

by lautrec_var_emreis



Series: Bunch of Kylo Ren imagines [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lautrec_var_emreis/pseuds/lautrec_var_emreis
Summary: K, but imagine that you started dating Sith Babe as a stormtrooper, although you were soo good with your work, you got promoted. Now, you get to work with Kylo AND Hux. Your boyfriend doesn’t like it for whatever reason. Becomes burdensome.





	1. It's over for us #1 (angst)

You just don’t like the way, Kylo is looking at you lately. There is anger lurking deep in his eyes, waiting to strike. He asks you questions. Lots of questions. About your work with Hux, about your chats with Hux, about your opinion about Hux, you are fucking sick of Hux. And sick of Kylo Ren too. You don’t enjoy talking to him anymore. In fact, you are afraid, you don’t even like him. He can look into you mind and see that there are no feelings for Hux. You know, he does that often. Yet, there you are, in his room, going through this again.

“What do you want?” you ask irritated with Kylo’s ridiculous insinuations.

“I want you to stop paying attention to him” hisses Ren.

“I am not paying him any and you **know it.**  You’re unbearable!  What do you expect from me?!”

“To prove it!” he yells releasing the frustration. You are looking at him with wide eyes, lips parted in disbelief. **Enough is enough**. You always used to pick up a fight to defend this relationship. Not anymore. Another proof? After everything you’ve done for him? One look at his face makes you understand that the battle is long lost. You turn you back on him and walk up to the door.

 **“If you walk out right now, it’s over for us.”** Kylo speaks up as you raise your hand to the door switch. Turning your head, looking straight into his black eyes sparkling with anger, you press the button and walk out the room. The door closes right away, so you can’t hear the Kinght of Ren falling to his knees.


	2. It's over for us #2 (angst)

The day you walked away from Kylo, two stormtroopers were killed. **Your** subordinate stormtroopers. So childish of him. You don’t want to have anything do to with this man anymore. If only that was possible. You and Kylo are still forced to meet during work. He treats you unpleasently, at best. You return the favor. The whole base is shaking from gossips about your breakup. That, and the new frienship between a certain general and a certain woman. Although, you are talking to him only because he tries to avoid your ex-boyfriend such as hard as you. It’s easier to avoid him together.

Just as you enjoy the silence of the lunch break on the bridge along with Hux, Kylo shows up. You roll your eyes hearing his footsteps. The general looks at you, tries to smile and then, turns around and walks off rather quickly. He doesn’t want to deal with post-breaking up Ren. Neither do you, however, you cannot run from him so easily. In fact, you are afraid you cannot do this at all.

“You have to talk to me” says Kylo taking off the helmet. His face looks tired. Bloodshot eyes with dark circles under them, weak voice. He doesn’t sleep well, if he does at all.

“You look like a disaster” you keep your tone emotionless.

 **“This relationship used to be all about communication! What ever happened to that?”** You jump at his scream. “Please, I can’t… I don’t know…”

“I was talking to you earlier but you didn’t listen! You wanted something, I didn’t understand and you left me and I still don’t know what was I supposed to do! And you left me all alone with it to handle!” your voice doesn’t crack even once. You don’t want to have Kylo thinking that he is still important enough to make that happen.

The Kinght of Ren frowns and says: **“You walked away. Not me.”**

“Me? Me?!” You lose it. “It’s the sbujective, philosophical point of fucking view!” sound echoes in the big, empty room. “In the literal meaning, yes, I did. But you walked away from me first. You walked away when you stopped talking to me and started asking your stupid questions” you manage to calm down. 

Kylo’s bottom lip is shaking. He is looking straight into your eyes, parts his lips just like he is about to say something, burst out wit emotions, but doesn’t. Chooses to walk out the room, gritting his teeth instead. “It is over” you think to yourself. Just as you feel the biggest relief, the world of the tall, dark haired man shatters into thousands of pieces. And he only has himself to blame.


	3. Pull to the light (angst, again)

“Stay strong Kylo” you are sitting next to him on the bed in his dark room. Your hand is running through black hair softly. He curles, hiding face in his hands. “This will pass. It always does.”

“You don’t understand” Kylo lifts his head and looks at you. His eyes, so tired, are big and dark. There can’t be light in them. “It’s too strong. I can’t take this anymore” everything in him trembles. His voice, his lips, his whole body.

“You are the master of Ren” you are surprised with sharpness of your tone. “This will pass” you repeat softer than before trying to cover his back with your arm. He ligers into you touch, cups your face, pulls it closer, closer. As your lips almost meet he turns his head and stands up violently.

“I am leaving” Kylo is crushing you with his gaze. “Come with me, love.” You feel your head spin. Join the Light?

“Never” you love Kylo, he’s aware of that. He also should know Light disgusts you more than anything. “Do you remember how I got here?” your voice is quiet, you are still shocked. “I wasn’t raised as a stormtrooper. I got here after meeting you on Utapau. I had a life there and **I left everything for this, I left it all…for you!** ” you watch his face twisting with anger.

“If you left everything for me, You can do this once more” Kylo’s voice was cruel. He takes so much from you every time. And demands more. “Unless you make it clear” the tall man leans over you. His face so close to yours again. **“Go on, tell me. Tell me you don’t love me”** hisses Kylo baring his teeth. He doesn’t want that, but he is not letting you go easily.

“I don’t love you” you state with calm but Kylo sees through your lie. He always does.

Seeing that he won’t convince you that way, young man decides to try the other way around. He kneels taking your hand and kisses it with all the affection. **“Please, don’t leave me”** his eyes staring straight into your soul make your heart beat faster. Kylo waits for the reaction. You can literally feel the tense and hope flowing from his presence. He squeezes you hand slightly as you open your lips to say something.

“I…” you turn your head away from Kylo. You can’t bare looking at him and all his love while breaking hearts of both of you. You are dedicated. Dedicated to the First Order. You won’t betray. You wouldn’t do that for anyone in the space and time.


	4. Pick a name

“Kylo, I need to talk to you. Meet me as soon as possile” you say with a serious tone and walk away. Hux smiles at him cheekily. “Trouble” he whisperes and chuckles as Ren heads off. Kylo walks into your room, doesn’t care to knock. He stands in front of you and takes his mask off. You are not sure if he’s angry or scared or worried. Neither is he.

“What happened?” he asks quietly.

“If you were to pick a name. What would it be?”

“What?” his heart begins to palpitate. He isn’t ready for this. Although, it makes him feel so happy. This cannot be. Why? When? He walks up to you and crushes you with a hug. “I don’t know what to say.”

 

“Just pick a damn name, okay?” you snarl quiet irritated.

“Darth Vader” Kylo states sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “How about you give me some fucking time to think? Picking a name for the next Master of Ren is not something, that comes easily.”

“Oh my” you burst out with laughter. “I wouldn’t have guessed that some day, you will hand over your position to my new spacehamsetr.”

Right. Kylo feels his face burning with a blush. He should’ve remember that you fucking love spacehamsters.


	5. Relax (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K, but imagine having a backache and having Kylo fix it up for you.

You get back to your room after an entire day of hard work. Feeling exhausted you collapse on the bed. Digging your face in the pillow you choose to stay like this forever. The sound of opening doors reaches your ear and makes you snarl.   
„Not pleased with my visit?” Kylo doesn’t care to knock anymore apparently.  
„No, no just my fucking back hurt as hell. That’s all” you speak from under the pillow.  
„Oh?” the matress bends under his weight. „Take off your shirt.”  
„I don’t have the strength.”  
Kylo leans over you, lifts up the pillow a little to reach you ear. „Then find some. Otherwise I will tear it apart. You know I will.” His whisper sends shivers down your spine. You force yourself up to clumsily take remove upper clothing and fall down on the bed again. His hands are cold but you don’t mind. He starts massaging your back, gently at first but adding some strength at the sound of your moans.   
„Don’t stop” you mutter. Kylo chuckles a bit and and starts pressing his lips againts the soft skin of yours. The brush of kisses soon transform into gentle bites.   
„Any better?” he asks while making his way on his hands and knees above you.   
You turn over the back to face him. „Could’ve try harder”  
„Really?” his full lips twist in a sassy way. He frowns pretending to be mad. Your laugh makes him smile. Kylo loves your laugh. He bows down once more and kisses you with passion. „Was this attempt any better?”  
„I am not sure. I’m afraid you have to repeat all that again.” Kylo seals you lips with his although this time he decides to pin you to the matress with all his might. In case your back magically get any better and you would want to switch sides.


	6. Tickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K, but imagine trying to cheer Kylo up after an iritating day. Both of you are laying on the bed in his room.

„Can you belive it? That fucking twat said to me: the force ridiculous, that’s why it’s strong with you!” the hiss of the last sentence almost pierces your eradrums. Kylo always gets intense while complaining about shit Hux says.

„Chill, baby” you smile, „Fucker is just jealous, tht’s all.”

„Should’ve choke him to death, instead of just bruising his neck, for that” your boyfirend’s eyes darken at this thought.

„Daaaw” you grab his chick looking him straight in the eye. „Aren’t you the deadliest drama queen at this side of the force?” Kylo frowns, pouns lips and turns on his back with resentment. Refuses to say anything, just stares at the ceiling, angrily. „Come on” you sneak your hand under his shirt and curl fingers, ticlking gently. He snorts but tries to remain serious, so the frown doen’s leave his face. 

„Stop it.” Kylo’s voice is demanding although you can hear that he’s about to break. One little movement of your hand makes him giggle. „Oh, you are about to get sorry” he gasps between laughter attacks, as you continue on tickling. 

The young man reaches his arm for you in a threatening move, implying that he wants to touch your belly. The high squeek escapes your mouth when trying to stop him. This battle is not just. You end up pinned to the mattress with Kylo’s one hand. His eyes sparkle with satisfaction of the victory and incoming vengance. „Now, the punishment” he brushes the fingrers of his free hand against your soft skin, while slowly rolling up your shirt.

Trying to free yourself from his grip doesn’t result with anything more than having him smiling at you. „No!” your scream comes out way louder than intended, but you can’t help it. 

Your boyfriend bursts out with filthy laughter. „Shhhh” he silences you with a kiss. „Alright, I am not tickling you. For now” his lips push against yours again.


	7. I didn't do it (smut)

**“Is it supposed to look like that? Are you sure?”** Kylo asks in a hesitant tone. The lights are off, he’s kneeling on your bed in the kinda-green jumpsuit, kinda-orange waistcoat and embarrassment.

“Oh, yes” you say with a deep voice after approaching the bed. A wide green comes across your face. Your hand touches his chick and goes lower, lower, studying every single muscle on its’ way down. A young man lets out a quiet growl as you manage to get low enough. 

“Where did you even get those?”

“Shhh” you squeeze harder. “Doesn’t matter, it looks great on you.” Your lips meet in a hungry kiss as he pulls you closer. He bites your tongue when you try to take the initiative. A few buttons of the jumpsuit get undone with your free hand. Kylo moans into your ear and licks it. 

“First, you want me to wear this stupid suit” you hit the mattress, the dark haired man towers above. “Then, you want me to take it off” he lowers himself down to crush you with that big body, make sure you remain still as his hand runs down to between your legs. 

“You may keep it on, however” you pulling his head closer to reach the ear you whisper: “Don’t you think getting inside me through the suit might be hard? Even for you” and laugh. 

Kylo’s muscles get immediately strained. “You’ll scream for me tonight” he threats while taking off the suit. 

“Tear it apart. It kinda blows.”

“You said it looks good” he frows.

“Well, I lied” you shrug. The room fills up with your filthy laughter again. “It’s goddamn awful. Destroy it. I don’t want to see it anymore.”

“Oh really?” a sinful smile brightens up his face. “Remember that undercover thing I told you about? I think I just found the right disguise. Every time you see it I make you think, very intensively, about what is to happen tonight, you have my word.”

“No, I hate when you do this during my work time. Why the hell are you laughing?! Are you having fun, once you came out with this clearly brilliant idea?”

“ **I’m laughing because you’re angry. I swear I didn’t do it!** It was you, who brought up the suit. Face the consequences.”


	8. Matt (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K, but imagine walking into Kylo Ren’s office just after he dressed up as your boyfriend Matt, to go to “work”.

You walk into Kylo Ren’s office in a hurry. “Sir, I need to…” your eyes meet Matt, standing behind the desk. Forcing yourself to stop and act surprised, you struggle not to smile. “Matt? Honey, what are you doing here?” creasing eyebrows together and coughing helps killing the laugh that wells deep down in lungs. Pretending not to know Matt’s true identity is way too enjoyable. And the best part is, he really believes that you have no idea. Your boyfriend just stays there, looking at you in silence for a few seconds, making up an excuse.

“And what are you doing here?” he panics and fails. 

“I was told to find our commander here.” Four confident steps are enough to cut the distance between you. Placing the datapad on Kylo Ren’s desk, you  look deep into Matt’s brown eyes. “Looks like I’ve been misinformed. Too bad. Well, I’ll just leave it here for him to read later and continue on my duties.” He grabs your shoulder as you turn to leave.

“What do you mean, too bad?” his voice tone darkened and you snarl trying to mask your laugh. Is he jealous of himself right now? Incredible. 

“Oh, I thought you’d agree. You seem to love him so much, I wouldn’t be surprised to see you sucking him-“ Matt pulls you closer and bites your lip before you manage to finish the sentence. The bite transforms into a deep kiss. After a little while his hands run down your body, grip your hips and presses them against his own. The fabric of your uniforms is no obstacle for feeling him pulsing for touch in between his legs. You take a step back and sit on Kylo’s desk. The blond man doesn’t need any invitation to start undressing both of you. He clenches his teeth hard while having your hands wandering around his body, stopping for a second each time they meet his length, to squeeze it gently. Once Matt’s done, he arches back, leaning his head back and lets you mock him a little with your lips. 

Then, he lowers himself down to your ear and whispers: “what if the commander walks in right now?” Two fingers slide deep inside you. 

Your moan is louder than you’d like to admit. “The fuck should I care?” after seeing the filthy smile on your face, he understands that he just got challenged.

  
“Aren’t you afraid?” asks Matt making your heart beat faster from excitement. “That he may just storm in and take what’s his?” a wet finger mark all the way down from your neck to the hip. 

Couldn’t take it anymore, you laugh, grab his jaw, pull him so close, your lips are an inch away, look seductively into this drowning with lust, black eyes and say: “isn’t he already doing this? Take this stupid wig off.” The young man chuckles, his chicks go slightly red. 

“Fine” he obeys. Blond hair get replaced with black, finally matching the color of eyebrows. Kylo spreads your legs further. The feeling of him inside you makes both of you moan. “You knew all the time, and yet you told me, I am sucking myself off” his voice gives away a little resentment. 

“I’d pay to come here and see that” you answer baring your teeth in a smile.

“You will not be able to go anywhere after I am done with you.” He chooses deep and strong thrusts to punish you. Good thing, that the desk is heavy and remains in place. Almost. You do not need to worry about getting interrupted. The sound of knocking furniture and commander’s moaning along with swearing, prevents anyone from even thinking about stopping next to the office door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this is shameless :v


End file.
